His Softer Side
by ChemicalAuthor
Summary: Misa falls into the Bones Eater's well and ends up in fedual Japan. What will happen to her when she meets a certain silver haired full dog demon? I suck at summaries, but the story's good. Language, lemons, sorta OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Sesshomaru story, so be gentle. Sesshomaru doesn't show up until later and is a little OOC, but that is explained in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own the Inuyasha characters. I do own Misa. Do not use her without asking me first.

* * *

**His Softer Side 1**

I'm Misa Tokamuno. I'm sixteen with brown hair with red streaks in it and sapphire blue eyes. I was born in America, but moved to Japan when my mom fell in love with my step-dad and moved back to his hometown. I don't like either of my parents, my mom for remarrying, and Jack, my step-dad, for trying to take my dad's place. My dad died saving me from a drive-by shooting. I loved him very much. My mom married a month after his funeral. Bitch. Neither my mom nor Jack like me either and aren't afraid to show it. I also go to school with Kagome, but we don't really talk.

**DING. DING.** Finally, school is done for the day. Crap. I forgot, I have to go home now witch means I have to see Sarah (I don't call her mom anymore) and Jack. Sigh. 'Maybe I just won't go home.'

I walk around for a while and end up in front of Kagome's house. 'Kagome hasn't been to school for a while. I hope she's okay.' I walk up to her house and knock on her front door. Her mom answers.

"Hi, I'm Misa Tokamuno. I was just wondering if Kagome is alright."

"Oh, she's fine. Just a little sick, but thankyou for careing. I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by." she said with a smile. I smiled back and walked away.

As I was walking away, I noticed a shrine next to the house. Since I didn't want to go home, I thought why not check it out.

I opened the sliding door to the shrine only to see a well. 'A well? What's so special about a well?' I walked over to it and peered inside. Nothing. I leaned over a little farther and lost my balance and fell in. I screamed as I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. But I never did.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Instead of the shrine's roof, I saw a clear sky. There were some vines on the walls, so I climbed out of the well. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in some sort of clearing surrounded by trees. I had no clue where I was.

'So that's what's so important about a well.'

**A/N: **How did you like it? I know it was short, but they'll get longer. Review please, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own Misa. Do not use her without permission.

* * *

**His Softer Side 2**

I looked around at where I was. 'Which way should I go?' I shrugged and did 'iny,meany,miny,moe' and went in the direction I picked.

Walking for a few hours and I was still in the forest. 'I spy with my little eye something green. More forest!' **GRRR!** I froze. **GRRR!!** I looked around to see what was growling. **GRRR!!** I looked down at my stomach that was growling at me. 'I'm so **HUNGRY!**'

Sniff. Sniff. I smell the air around me. 'That smells like… **FOOD!**' I follow my nose until I reach where a fire is going with four fish being cooked. I looked and saw a guy in purple robes and holding a weird looking staff and a girl in a kimono talking to, hunger must have made me delusional, because it looks like they're talking to a little fox boy. I shook my head and crept towards the fish. I was backing away when I stepped on a stick and snapped it in half. The two people and… thing look up and see me. We stared at each other for a minute, then I ran off, fish and all, with their yells behind me.

I found a small cave for shelter and started a small fire. 'I'm so thankful that daddy taught me how to survive in the wilderness.' It was dark now and I was chowing down on my stolen fish dinner. The bushes in front of me started rustling. I tensed up and grabbed the stick I found for a weapon. I took a fighting stance and got ready to defend myself. The bushes moved again and…

A little wolf pup came stumblig out. I looked at it and it looked at me. The pup was white and gray with smoky blue eyes. I relaxed and put the stick down. 'A little pup couldn't hurt me.' When I sat back down, the pup cautiously walked over to me. I continued eating as the little pup looked up at me with pleading eyes. 'Must… resist… the cuteness. Must… resist…' I sighed. "Fine." I took one of my fish and gave it to the pup. It happily ate it and I finished my dinner as well.

I laid on my back and looked up at the night sky. The pup came over to me and rubbed against me. I picked it up and set it on my stomach.

"So you're a boy, huh?" I say to myself. The pup curls up on my stomach and falls asleep. 'Good idea.' I close my eyes and soon I'm asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how did you like it? Review please, I need to know. No flames.


End file.
